Daryl Dixon/Staffel 4
"Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Seit dem Angriff des Governors und der darauffolgenden Aufnahme der Leute aus Woodbury ist einige Zeit vergangen. Daryl war mit einigen anderen stets draußen, um weitere Überlebende in Sicherheit zu bringen oder um Vorräte zu sammeln. Dadurch ist sein Beliebtheitsgrad in der Gruppe stetig gestiegen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde auch der Zaun repariert und der Außenhof zurück erobert, in dem Rick nun Nahrung anbaut und Nutztiere hält. So kann die Gruppe versorgt werden, ohne dass sie das Gelände unbedingt verlassen zu müssen. Daryl kommt in der Früh zur Essensausgabe. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird er von allen Seiten gegrüßt. Bei Carol angekommen, gesteht diese, dass sie die erste war, die ihn gemocht hat, was er jedoch nicht hören möchte. Er versteht die Aufregung um ihn nicht, da Rick ebenfalls viele Leute in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Sie erklärt ihm jedoch, dass in letzter Zeit mehr auf Daryl Verlass ist als auf Rick. Außerdem meint sie, dass Menschen nur Sicherheit und Nahrung brauchen, um glücklich zu sein, worauf ihr Daryl zustimmt. Danach führt sie ihn zum Außenzaun. Zuvor möchte sich jedoch Patrick bei Daryl dafür bedanken, dass er einen Hirsch für die Nahrungsversorgung der Gruppe erlegt hat. Daryl leckt sich die Finger ab und schüttelt Hand des ihn bewundernden Jugendlichen. Carol erklärt Daryl, dass sie heute nicht so viele Personen für den Plünderungseinsatz entbehren können, da zahlreiche Untote über Nacht zum Zaun gedrängt sind und dieser nun an einzelnen Stellen nachzugeben droht. Sie glaubt, die Situation ist noch handhabbar. Mit den zahlreichen Neuankömmlingen wächst auch die Zahl der Untoten, die täglich zum Gefängnis strömen. Die Gruppe packt ihre Sachen zusammen für den Außeneinsatz. Daryl belädt einen Pickup, als Beth vorbei kommt, um etwas zu bringen. Ihr fester Freund Zach freut sich sie zu sehen, denn nun kann er sich von ihr verabschieden. Sie küsst ihn und geht, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Daryl hat dafür nur verachtende Worte. Bob meldet sich freiwillig für den Außeneinsatz. Sasha möchte ihn zunächst nicht mitnehmen, da er, als Daryl ihn gefunden hatte, völlig allein unterwegs war und erst seit einer Woche Teil der Gruppe ist. Dank der Zusprache durch Daryl und Glenn wird sie jedoch überredet und Bob darf mitkommen. Als der Konvoi sich in Bewegung setzt, treffen sie im Außenhof auf Michonne, die gerade von ihrer Suche nach dem Governor ohne Erfolg zurück gekehrt ist. Sie erklärt sich sofort dazu bereit, beim Außeneinsatz mit zu helfen. Vorher erzählt sie von ihrem Plan, in der Stadt Macon nach dem Governor zu schauen. Rick möchte einige Fallen in der Nähe untersuchen. Sie verabschieden sich und fahren weiter zum Big Spot. Dort angekommen erklären sie den anderen, dass vor einigen Tagen Zombies hinter dem Zaun gefangen waren, die sie durch ein Loch und mit Musik heraus gelockt haben. Für diesen Tag haben sie sich vorgenommen, die Gegend zu sichern und so viele Vorräte wie möglich mit zu nehmen. Den Rest wollen sie am nächsten Tag holen. Vor dem Einkaufszentrum klopft Daryl gegen die Scheibe und wartet auf die Untoten im Geschäft. Währenddessen kommt Zach zu dem Schluss, dass er vor der globalen Infizierung ein Polizist gewesen sein muss. Daryl und Michonne bestätigen seine Vermutung, doch er durchschaut ihren Zynismus und überlegt weiter. Ein Zombie schmeißt sich an die Scheibe, worauf sie beginnen den Supermarkt zu säubern. Danach durchsuchen sie mit Einkaufswägen die Regale nach brauchbarem Gut. Bob fällt dabei ein Regal voller Flaschen um, was sehr viel Lärm macht. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes ist ein Hubschrauber abgestürzt und es haben sich dort zahlreiche Untote versammelt. Durch den Lärm laufen sie nun umher und brechen durch die instabile Decke. Die Gruppe wird von den plötzlich herabregnenden Untoten überrascht. Sie versuchen sich so gut es geht zu wehren, doch es erscheinen immer mehr Zombies. Daryl muss mit ansehen, wie Zach bei lebendigem Leib gefressen wird. Er kann jedoch Bob vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren. Auch dem Rest der Gruppe gelingt die Flucht aus dem Gebäude, bevor der Hubschrauber es endgültig zum Einsturz bringt. Zurück im Gefängnis berichtet Daryl Beth vom Tod ihres Freundes. Diese nimmt es ohne Emotionen auf und ändert ein Schild auf dem gezählt wird, seit wie vielen Tagen sie keinen Unfall mehr hatten. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr weint und stattdessen froh ist, ihn gekannt zu haben. Daryl pflichtet ihr bei, er ist jedoch frustriert, dass sie erneut jemanden verloren haben. Sie umarmt ihn und gesteht wie glücklich sie ist sich nicht verabschiedet zu haben, denn das hasst sie. "Tod, überall Tod" Am nächsten Tag hört Daryl Schüsse. Zusammen mit Sasha und Tyreese verriegeln sie den Zugang zum Tunnelsystem. Hershel hält Wache, während die restlichen zum Zellenblock D eilen. Unterwegs klärt er Rick auf, dass es kein Eindringen von Außerhalb ist. Im Zellentrakt nimmt Daryl einem Bewohner die Schrotflinte ab und übergibt sie Rick, der keine Waffe bei sich hat. Dann beginnt er damit, die Untoten zu erledigen, während Rick die Leute hinaus schickt. Ein Untoter richtet seine leblosen Augen auf ein kleines Kind, das rückwärts von ihm weg stolpert. Daryl ergreift den Jungen und schießt dem Zombie mit einem Armbrustpfeil in den Schädel. Sie sichern die jungen Bewohner in Karens Zelle und erledigen die Untoten. Daryl geht hinauf in den oberen Stock und lädt dabei seine Armbrust nach. Glenn wird von einem Zombie angegriffen. Daryl dreht sich um und erschießt ihn. Sie untersuchen den Leichnam und stellen fest, dass es Patrick ist und dieser wahrscheinlich die Ursache für alles ist. Der Zellenblock wird gereinigt und die Leichen hinaus gebracht. An einem Untoten versammeln sich jedoch Rick, Hershel, Dr. Subramanian, Bob und Daryl. Es ist der Körper von Charlie. Daryl weiß von ihm, dass er sich selbst eingesperrt hat, weil er ein Nachtwandler gewesen ist. Rick bemerkt, dass er ohne äußere Einflüsse gestorben ist. Dr. Subramanian erklärt, dass es sich um eine Grippe handeln kann, bei der das Opfer erstickt und der Blutdruck im Kopf ansteigt, wodurch Blut aus Augen, Mund, Nase und Ohren quillt. Hershel ergänzt, dass Epidemien sich früher häufig über Vögel und Schweine verbreitet haben. Der Gefängnisrat kommt zusammen. Sie beratschlagen die Situation und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass man jeden Bewohner aus Zellenblock D von den übrigen separieren muss. Es wird vorgeschlagen, sie im Todestrakt (Zellenblock A) unterzubringen, da dort alles noch recht sauber ist. Ihre Unterhaltung wird durch Karens Husten draußen auf dem Flur unterbrochen. Sie gehen hinaus. Hershel erklärt Tyreese und Karen, dass eventuell eine tödliche Grippe kursiert und die Frau deshalb solange es ihr nicht besser geht von der Gruppe getrennt werden sollte. Karen stimmt zu und wird in eine Zelle im Tunnelsystem gebracht. Daryl beginnt damit, im Außenhof Gräber für die Verstorbenen auszuheben. Rick kommt, um ihn zu helfen. Daryl lobt ihn, dass er da war, als sie ihn brauchten. Plötzlich ruft Maggie sie um Hilfe, da einige Zombies den Zaun eindrücken. Sofort eilen sie los und beginnen den Untoten den Schädel einzustechen. Zwischendurch bemerkt Sasha, dass die Untoten mit Ratten gefüttert worden sind. Rick hat schließlich die Idee, seine Schweine zu opfern um die Untoten weg zu locken. Daryl fährt mit ihm hinaus. Rick schlitzt die Schweine auf und wirft sie den Zombies zum Fraß vor. Die Bedrohung kann somit abgewendet werden. "Quarantäne" Tyreese hat die verbrannten Leichen von Karen und David gefunden und alarmiert sofort Rick, Carol, sowie Daryl. Er beschreibt, wie er sie gefunden hat. Danach erklärt er, dass jemand die Menschen getötet, danach hinaus geschleift und verbrannt hat. Er verlangt von Rick, dass er den Schuldigen findet und zu ihm bringt. Daryl will beruhigend auf ihn einwirken, doch Tyreese lässt sich nicht beirren. Als Daryl erneut versucht ihn an der Schulter zu berühren, wirbelt Tyreese herum und presst ihn gegen ein Gitter. Daryl gibt den anderen zu verstehen, dass noch alles unter Kontrolle ist. Als Rick über Karen spricht, verliert Tyreese die Beherrschung und schlägt zu. Daryl greift nach dem zweiten Hieb ein und hält Tyreese fest. Rick steht auf und schlägt den Mann nieder. Am Boden liegend prügelt er weiter auf ihn ein. Daryl springt von hinten auf Ricks Schulter und lässt ihn erst los, als dieser sich wieder besonnen hat. Nachdem Sasha sich die Krankheit eingefangen hat, informiert Dr. S. die anderen, dass sie sich die Epidemie weiter ausbreitet. Es wird ein Meeting zusammen gerufen. Dr. S. und Hershel erklären Zellenblock A zur Quarantänezone. Hershel führt aus, dass man die Krankheit nicht aufhalten kann und sie stattdessen durchleben muss. Nicht an der Krankheit, sondern an den Symptomen würde man sterben. Für die Bekämpfung der Symptome braucht er Antibiotika. Daryl sagt ihm, dass sie schon alles in der Nachbarschaft abgesucht haben. Hershel schlägt ein Veterinärinstitut vor, dessen Medikamente ähnlich wirken, wie die für Menschen. Daryl ist sofort dazu bereit, dorthin aufzubrechen. Michonne schließt sich ebenfalls an. Hershel möchte ihnen den Weg weisen, doch Daryl lehnt ab, da er befürchtet, dass sie rennen müssen und er ihm dies nicht zutraut. Hershel schreibt ihnen jedoch einen Zettel, welcher alle Dinge auflistet, die sie benötigen. Draußen kümmert sich Daryl um den Wagen. Er schickt Michonne zum Öl holen. Davor bedankt er sich bei ihr, weil sie im Gefängnis geblieben ist. Bevor sie fahren, möchte er noch Tyreese mit ins Team aufnehmen. Er trifft ihn schließlich vor dem Zellenblock A. Tyreese möchte hier Wache halten, damit dort nicht dasselbe passiert wie mit Karen und David. Daryl erklärt ihm, dass sie los ziehen, um mit der Medizin den Leuten zu helfen. Er bietet ihm an, sich ihnen anzuschließen und somit den Gefängnisbewohnern eine Hoffnung zu geben. Am Auto sprechen Bob und Daryl über den Wagen von Zach. Der Veterinär hat Zweifel, ob Daryl ihn wirklich dabei haben will. Dieser zeigt ihm die Liste der benötigten Dinge und erklärt, dass er unbedingt dabei sein muss, nachdem er ein Medikament richtig vorgelesen hat. Tyreese erscheint und schließt sich der Gruppe an. Daryl nimmt das Gespräch mit Michonne erneut auf. Er beschreibt ihr, dass die Spur zum Governor kalt geworden ist. Danach stellt er das Radio an, als er plötzlich ein Signal vernimmt. Alle konzentrieren sich auf das Radio und bemerken nicht die Zombies, die plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchen. Auf einer Anhöhe hält Daryl den Wagen an. Sie stehen vor einer gewaltigen Herde, welche den Weg komplett versperrt. Das Auto wird sofort von Zombies umringt. Daryl fährt zurück, doch die Untoten bleiben unter den Hinterreifen stecken. Die Gruppe steigt aus dem Wagen aus und flüchtet zu Fuß. Tyreese bleibt länger sitzen als die anderen. Er steigt dann jedoch aus und schlägt unbändig mit seinem Hammer auf die Untoten ein. Die drei übrigen sehen am Waldrand, wie Tyreese von immer mehr Zombies umzingelt wird. Sie lassen ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin zurück. Nach einer Weile bleiben sie stehen und beobachten zwei Untote, die auf sie zukommen. Einer wird von hinten durch Tyreese erschlagen. Der andere wird von Michonne erstochen. Daryl und Bob packen ihn am Arm und die Gruppe flieht weiter. "Im Zweifel" Sie sind die ganze Nacht vor den Untoten geflüchtet. Nun beratschlagen sie, wo sie ein neues Auto her bekommen können. Nachdem sie einen Plan geschmiedet haben, ruft Daryl Tyreese, damit sie aufbrechen können. Unterwegs findet Daryl einen Jaspis. Michonne spricht ihn hierauf an, worauf hin er ihr von Miss Richards erzählt, die ihn darum gebeten hat nach dem Stein für das Grab ihres Mannes zu suchen. Michonne fragt ungläubig, ob er alle im Gefängnis kennt. Er antwortet, dass man die Leute besser kennen lernt, wenn man länger als nur wenige Stunden bleibt. Daryls Gruppe gelangt an eine Autowerkstatt mit umgestürzten Baum. Unter dem Laub finden sie einen Wagen. Daryl versucht ihn kurz zu schließen, doch die Batterie ist leer. In der benachbarten Werkstatt sind einige Zombies eingesperrt. Gestrüpp, Äste und Laub versperren ihnen die Sicht auf die Eingangstür. Sie beginnen damit, die Pflanzen zu entfernen. Tyreese schlägt dabei unbändig mit seiner Machete auf sie ein. Er durchtrennt ein Kabel, dass als Verschluss diente und setzt damit ungewollt einige Zombies frei. Der erste schnappt sich Daryl und will ihn beißen. Michonne kann ihn vom Griff befreien, indem sie den Arm des Untoten abtrennt. Danach hilft sie Bob, der ebenfalls von einem Zombie attackiert wird. Tyreese wird auch angegriffen, versucht allerdings den Zombie aus dem Eingang zu ziehen. Trotz der Aufforderungen von Michonne und Daryl lässt Tyreese den Zombie nicht los. Er verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt um. Der Untote liegt nun auf ihn. Daryl packt ihn sich und rollt ihn beiseite. Bob kommt sofort und erschießt ihn. Michonne fragt Tyreese, warum er den Zombie nicht losgelassen hat. Bob und Daryl finden in der Werkstatt eine Batterie, die jedoch destiliertes Wasser benötigt. Beim Durchsuchen des Lagers erkennt Daryl, dass die ehemaligen Bewohner sich selbst vergiftet haben. Sie finden einen eingeklemmten Untoten. Bob nimmt sich einen Schlüsselanhänger und erledigt den Zombie damit. Danach gehen sie mit der Batterie hinaus. Draußen befreien die beiden anderen das Auto. Daryl fragt Bob nach seiner vorherigen Gruppe. Dieser erklärt, dass er beinahe nicht mit Daryl mitgekommen wäre, denn er hat zuvor zwei mal seine Gruppen verloren und kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Bob berichtet davon, wie er getrunken hat, damit er einschlafen kann. Dann gibt er zu, dass er nur in den Supermarkt mitgekommen ist, um sich dort Alkohol zu besorgen. Drinnen hat er jedoch die Flasche mit solcher Wucht zurück gestellt, dass das Regal zusammen gebrochen ist und die Gruppe von den Untoten angegriffen wurde, wodurch Zach sterben musste. Daryl schickt ihn ins Auto um den Motor zu starten. Nachdem es funktioniert hat, ruft er die Gruppe zusammen. Dann berichtet er, dass Sasha und er zuvor das Gebiet ausgewählt hatten und Bob nur zufällig mitgenommen wurde. Er sieht die Schuld nicht bei ihm. Daryl versichert, dass er von nun an nicht mehr allein gelassen wird. Dann fährt die Gruppe los. Die Gruppe kommt am College an. Sie durchsuchen die Räume und nehmen die benötigten Medikamente mit. Bob findet einen Schlafplatz und packt sich etwas ein. Die Gruppe trennt sich. Während Daryl und Tyreese die Instrumente, Geräte und sonstiges Zubehör besorgen, kümmern sich Bob und Michonne um die Medikamente. Sie brechen auf. Unterwegs werden sie von einigen Untoten bemerkt. Sie flüchten durch einen Ausgang, doch die Tür ist defekt. Daryls Versuch sie zu schließen, verursacht großen Lärm. Tyreese wird von einem Zombie angefallen, wehrt diesen jedoch mit seinem Hammer ab. Michonne findet einen zweiten Ausgang. Daryl will zurück, doch Bob erklärt, dass die Untoten hinter ihnen infiziert sind und sie sich somit leichter anstecken können. Daryl öffnet die Tür und sie erledigen die Zombies dahinter. Die Gruppe gelangt zu einer versperrten Tür. Daryl beschließt, durch ein Fenster auf ein Vordach zu springen. Als Bob springt, verliert er das Gleichgewicht und fällt fast übers Dach hinunter in eine Gruppe von Untoten. Sein Rucksack wird von der Meute gepackt, doch er ist nicht bereit, los zu lassen. Tyreese will, dass er den Rucksack fallen lässt, doch Bob hält ihn weiter fest. Es gelingt ihm schließlich, den Gegenstand zu retten. Als der Rucksack auf dem Vordach aufkommt klimpert darinnen Glas. Daryl wird neugierig und untersucht den Inhalt. Er findet heraus, dass Bob keine Medizin, sondern Alkohol gesammelt hat. Nun bereut er, dass Bob damals zu ihm gestiegen ist. Als er den Alkohol wegwerfen will, fässt Bob an seine Pistole und verbietet es. Wütend geht Daryl auf den Mann zu und drängt ihn zurück. Bob schaut auf den Boden. Er entwaffnet ihn und packt ihn an der Jacke. Tyreese erklärt schließlich, dass sich Bob entschieden hat und er nichts dagegen machen kann. Daryl gibt ihm die Flasche zurück, warnt ihn jedoch davor, auch nur daran zu nippen. Er sitzt im Auto und betrachtet den gereinigten Japis, während Tyreese und Michonne darüber diskutieren, wie sie am schnellsten und sichersten zurück zum Gefängnis kommen. Im Auto erklärt Michonne, dass sie nicht weiter nach dem Governor suchen wird. Darauf hin schließt er seine Tür und die Gruppe fährt los. "Die Krankheit zum Tode" In der Nacht kommt der Erkundungstrupp am Gefängnis an. Sie werden von Carl hinein gelassen und fahren direkt in den Innenhof. Dort steigt Tyreese aus und fragt nach seiner Schwester. Daryl schickt ihn zum Zellenblock A. Er selbst geht zum Kofferraum, um die Medikamente zu entladen. Am nächsten Morgen fahren Daryl und Tyreese in den Innenhof. Hershel erklärt, dass Glenn es durch die Nacht geschafft hat und nun von der künstlichen Beatmung abgetrennt wurde. Daryl erkennt seine Stärke an und lobt auch Hershel dafür so stark gewesen zu sein. Dieser nimmt das Lob an. Danach möchte Daryl wissen, wo Carol ist. Hershel erklärt ihm, dass sie in Ordnung ist, er jedoch mit Rick über sie sprechen soll. Daryl geht in Richtung Zellenblock. "Kein Zurück" Daryl wird von Rick darüber informiert, dass Carol ausgesetzt wurde. Er ist wütend und wirft Rick vor, dass sie das Problem im Gefängnis hätten klären können. Dieser erwidert, dass Tyreese ihr vielleicht etwas angetan hätte. Er meint, dass sie gut versorgt ist und schon einen Weg finden kann. Daryl sorgt sich um die beiden Kinder, Lizzie und Mika, um die sie sich fortan kümmern werden. Danach machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Tyreese um ihm von Carol zu erzählen. Im Tunnelsystem angekommen, empfängt dieser die beiden mit einer wichtigen Entdeckung, die alles andere zurück setzt. Er führt sie um eine Ecke und zeigt ihnen einen sezierten Rattenkadaver. Er kommt zum Schluss, dass derjenige, der für diese Sache und die Ratten am Zaun verantwortlich ist, auch David und Karen umgebracht hat. Rick möchte ihm gerade erklären, wer für den Doppelmord verantwortlich ist, als ein lauter Knall das Gebäude erschüttern lässt. Die Gefängnisbewohner stürmen sofort ins Freie. Dort sehen sie vor dem Außentor, dass der Governor mit einer großen Gruppe und einem Panzer vor dem Zaun wartet und nach Rick ruft. Als Rick ihm erklärt, dass nicht mehr er, sondern ein Gefängnisrat die Entscheidungen trifft, holt er Hershel und Michonne hervor, die er als Geiseln hält. Rick schaut sich um und geht hinunter, um mit dem Governor zu verhandeln. Daryl erklärt seiner Gruppe, dass sie womöglich fliehen müssen und deshalb den Bus schon vorbereiten sollen. Dann beginnt er Waffen zu verteilen. Zuerst gibt er eine Bob, fragt diesen jedoch eindringlich, ob er dazu in der Lage ist. Er nimmt neben Carl Stellung und zielt auf die Gruppe vor dem Gefängnis. Der Junge erklärt, dass er es trotz der großen Distanz schaffen könnte den Governor zu erschießen, um somit den Kampf bereits vorzeitig zu beenden. Dies erscheint Daryl jedoch zu riskant und so bittet er ihn um Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seines Vaters. Nach einiger Zeit gehen die Verhandlungen schief. Der Governor nimmt Michonnes Schwert und schlägt damit auf Hershel ein. Nach einer Schrecksekunde eröffnen beide Gruppen das Feuer aufeinander. Wenig später lässt der Governor den Panzer über die Zäune hinweg zum Innenhof vordringen. Daryl kämpft gegen die ankommenden Menschen. Mittlerweile sind sogar einige Untote ins Gefängnis eingedrungen. Als Daryl von einem solchen angegriffen wird, erledigt er ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einer Stange und trägt die Leiche als eine Art Schutzschild vor sich her. Er wirft eine Granate auf die beim Panzer befindlichen Menschen und kann somit einige Angreifer ausschalten. Nachdem fast nur noch Zombies übrig sind, kämpft sich Daryl zum Panzer vor. Er wirft eine Granate in das Kanonenrohr. Mitch steigt fluchtartig aus dem Panzerturm, der kurz darauf in Flammen aufgeht. Daryl nimmt ihn mit seiner Armbrust ins Visier und erschießt ihn, nachdem er sich ergeben hat. Kurz darauf kommt Beth angerannt. Sie sagt, dass sie vergeblich nach den Kindern gesucht hat, um sie zu evakuieren. Daryl erklärt ihr, dass das Gefängnis verlassen müssen und läuft mit ihr davon. "Neben dem Gleis" Zusammen mit Beth flüchtet er durch den Wald. Sie fliehen vor den Beißern. Schließlich gelangen sie auf ein freies Feld und legen sich in den Schutz der mannshohen Büsche und starren in den Himmel. Kurz vor Anbruch des Morgens, steht Beth auf. Sie möchte etwas tun um andere mögliche Überlebende zu finden. Sie nimmt sich Daryls Messer und geht in den Wald. Er hört ihr ruhig zu, löscht das Feuer und folgt ihr. Sie kommen an eine Lichtung. Daryl findet ein paar Spuren und legt sie frei. Beth sieht darin Hoffnung, doch er erklärt, dass sie vor einigen Stunden am Leben waren, nicht jetzt. Sie besteht jedoch darauf, dass sie leben. Sie gehen weiter und finden einen Traubenbusch. Daryl liest die Spuren an dem Ort und erklärt, dass sie hastig aufgebrochen sind. Er sieht hier einen Kampf. Beth bittet um etwas Hoffnung. Er jedoch spielt auf ihren Vater an, dem seine Hoffnung nichts gebracht hat. Beth schaut ihn an, steckt dann ihr Messer weg und pflückt Trauben. Sie erklärt, dass die Kinder Hunger haben werden, wenn sie sie finden. Daryl reicht ihr ohne Worte ein Tuch, in das sie die Nahrung einwickelt und an ihren Gürtel befestigt. Danach gehen sie weiter. Sie finden zwei erledigte Streuner am Boden. Daryl bemerkt, dass an einem Zweig Menschenblut ist, das nicht von Zombies stammt. Er erklärt zusätzlich, dass überall Spuren von Zombies sind. Einer dieser Untoten nähert sich und greift Beth an. Er versucht ihr zu helfen, findet jedoch keine Schussbahn. Instinktiv greift er zu seinem Messer, welches jedoch Beth trägt. Er reißt den Zombie zu Boden und hebt den Kopf des Untoten, sodass Beth ihn erledigen kann. Schwer atment steht er auf und sie gehen weiter. Sie gelangen an ein paar Gleisen und sehen drei Zombies, wie sie einige Überreste fressen und sich dabei nicht ablenken lassen. Daryl tötet sie nacheinander mit seinen Pfeilen. Danach geht er weiter. Beth beginnt zu weinen, als sie einen kleinen Schuh am Boden liegen sieht. Er geht noch einige Schritte und dreht sich zu ihr um. Am Abend halten sie ein kleines Feuer mit einigen Papierschnipseln aus einem Notizbuch von Beth am Laufen. Sie sprechen nicht miteinander, sondern schauen nur in die Flammen. "Alkohol" Sie flüchten weiter durch den Wald, als sie auf eine Straße mit einem beschädigten Auto gelangen. Beth versucht es zu starten, denn sie müssen dringend vor einigen Beißern fliehen, die ihnen auf den Fersen sind. Nachdem dies fehl schlägt, öffnet Daryl den Kofferraum. Beide steigen hinein, worauf hin er ihn von innen schließt und mit seinem roten Stofffetzen fest bindet. Sie verbringen die Nacht im Inneren, während draußen eine Zombieherde während eines Gewitters vorüber zieht. Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem alle Untoten fort sind, steigen sie aus dem Wagen. Daryl und Beth sammeln für sie nützliche Gegenstände ein. Danach ziehen sie weiter. Im Wald errichten sie ein Lager. Während Beth eine Feuerstelle aufbaut, geht Daryl auf die Jagd. Er probiert sich zunächst an einem Hörnchen, dass ihm jedoch entkommt. Beim Herausziehen seines Pfeils, stellt er fest, dass dieser angebrochen und damit unbrauchbar ist. Er folgt einer Schlange, die er schließlich erledigt. Während er sie häutet, bemerkt er, wie Beth hinter ihm steht und ihn anschaut. Sie braten das Tier im Feuer und essen es. Dabei spuckt Daryl häufig einige Knorpel und Knochen aus. Beth verlangt nach einem Drink, worauf hin er ihr eine Wasserflasche zu wirft. Sie meinte jedoch harten Alkohol und fordert ihn auf mit ihr welchen zu suchen. Er beachtet sie nicht und isst weiter an seiner Schlange. Sie steht auf, nimmt sein Messer und geht allein los. Mit etwas Abstand folgt er ihr und ist bereit ihr zu helfen, als sich vier Zombies nähern. Es gelingt ihr jedoch die Untoten auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Daryl führt sie zurück zum Camp, wo sie wütend erklärt, dass sie auf sich allein aufpassen kann und keine Lust hat den Rest ihres Lebens ins Feuer zu starren und Schlammnattern zu essen. Beide gehen schließlich zu einem Golfplatz. Auf dem Feld kommen, in einiger Entfernung, Untote auf sie zu. Sie versuchen in das Clubhaus zu gelangen. Am Vordereingang durchsucht Daryl eine Leiche, die vor der Tür liegt, kann jedoch nichts finden. Die Hintertür ist nicht verschlossen, sodass beide ins Innere des Hauses gelangen. Dort sind zahlreiche Möbel an die Wand gestellt. Der Boden ist schmutzig und überall liegt Müll herum. Daryl findet eine Taschenlampe. Hiermit sucht er den Raum ab und sieht drei erhangene Untote von der Decke hängen und zahlreiche Leichen am Boden. Er bemerkt einen Rucksack mit Geld und Schmuck, den er hastig zusammen rauft. Beth fragt ihn, was er damit will, doch er ignoriert sie. Die Zombies vom Golfplatz haben inzwischen das Haus erreicht und drängen sich gegen die Tür. Die beiden Überlebenden fliehen in den nächsten Raum und verschließen die Tür dorthin. Sie gelangen in eine große Küche. Daryl durchsucht sie nach Gegenständen, während Beth nach Alkohol schaut. Er findet eine kleine Plastikdose und steckt sich diese ein, als Beth in einem Lagerraum Krach macht. Er schaut sich um, doch alles scheint ruhig, weshalb er weiter die Küche durchsucht. Ein Zombie greift Beth an. Sie ringt mit ihm und zerschlägt eine Flasche über seinem Kopf. Es gelingt ihr schließlich den Angreifer abzuwehren. Daryl kommt während des Kampfes hinzu, hält sich jedoch zurück. Später erinnert er sie daran, dass sie ihn zuvor im Wald angefahren hat, dass sie auf sich allein aufpassen kann. Sie kommen eine Treppe hinunter in einen Flur mit Vitrinen voller Pokale. Eine davon versperrt den Weg. Als Daryl unter ihr hindurch kriecht, richtet er eine Standuhr auf, die sogleich wieder zu laufen beginnt. Sie finden einen Raum mit Kleidung. Daryl nimmt sich die Süßigkeiten vom Verkaufstisch und versucht die Kasse zu öffnen. Beth kommt zu ihm. Sie hat neue Kleidung gefunden und sich umgezogen. Sie sieht eine bizarre Figur. Der Oberkörper einer Frau wurde von sämtlichen Gliedmaßen befreit und auf die Beine einer Schaufensterpuppe gestellt. Der Figur wurde ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Reiche Schlampe" umgehangen. Beth hat Mitleid und will das tote Wesen zu Boden legen. Für Daryl ist sie tot und damit egal, was mit ihr passiert. Sie besteht jedoch darauf der Person etwas Würde zu geben. Er legt dem Wesen eine Decke um, sodass sie verhüllt ist. Damit ist Beth einverstanden. Sie kommen in den Flur zurück. Plötzlich schlägt die Standuhr drei Mal. In den Nebenzimmern kommt Bewegung. Die beiden Menschen fliehen vor den Untoten in ein Kaminzimmer. Hier dreht sich Daryl um und erledigt die Zombies. Auf den letzten schlägt er brutal mit einem Golfschläger ein, bis er schließlich ein großes Teil seines Gesichtes heraus schlägt, dass dann zufällig auf Beths neuer Kleidung landet. Die beiden finden schließlich eine Bar am Ende eines Ganges. Beth dreht sich um und erklärt, dass sie eigentlich vor hatte den ganzen Tag durch zu weinen, sie sich das aber nicht leisten können. Also hat sie das hier gebraucht, weil es für sie wichtig war, genauso, wie das Schlagen auf den letzten Zombie für Daryl wichtig war. In der Bar sucht Daryl weiter nach brauchbaren Gegenständen. Er nimmt einen Rahmen von der Wand, schlägt die Scheibe ein und nimmt das Papier heraus, das er sorgsam faltet und einsteckt. Danach inspiziert er den Billardtisch mit seinen Kugeln und geht weiter zur Dartwand. Er zieht die Pfeile ab und beginnt damit auf Bilder von vornehmen Männern an der Wand zu werfen. Beth hat in der Zwischenzeit den letzten Schnaps, einen Pfirsichschnaps, gefunden. Sie fragt, ob er gut ist, was Daryl verneint. Sie will ihn dennoch trinken. Daryl bemerkt, wie sie an der Flasche fest hält und zu weinen beginnt. Nachdem er all seine Pfeile geworfen hat, geht er zu ihr rüber, nimmt den Schnaps und wirft ihn auf den Boden. Er erklärt, dass sie ihren ersten Drink nicht an diesen Fusel vergeuden sollte. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das Haus. Er führt sie zu einer abgelegenen Hütte mit einem illegalen Schnapsschuppen. Dort holt er einige Gläser gefüllt mit schwarzgebranntem Schnaps hervor. Sie gehen in den Wohnbereich, wo er ihr einen Drink anbietet. Sie probiert und ist zunächst angewidert, trinkt jedoch weiter. Sie bietet auch Daryl einen Drink an, der zunächst ablehnt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er selbst früher in solch einem Haus aufgewachsen ist, nachdem sie eine kitschige Figur eines Damen-BH-Aschenbechers gefunden hat. Dann beschreibt er ihr, wofür alles vorgesehen ist und verwendet wurde. Als sich ein Zombie dem Haus nähert wollen sie ihn zunächst missachten. Beth stellt fest, dass sie erneut gefangen sind und sie das Beste aus der Zeit machen könnten. Daryl gibt nach, nimmt sich ein Glas, setzt sich in den bequemen Sessel und trinkt. Beth schlägt ein Trinkspiel vor, bei dem sie abwechselnd sagen, was sie noch nie getan haben. Wenn der andere es getan hat, so muss er trinken. Hat er es nicht getan, so muss der erste Trinken. Sie beginnt damit, dass sie noch nie einen Pfeil abgeschossen hat. Daryl findet das Spiel merkwürdig, macht jedoch mit. Er gesteht, dass er noch nie außerhalb von Georgia war. Sie sagt, dass sie noch nie etwas getan hat, was sie bereut, wenn sie betrunken war. Sofort greift Daryl zu seinem Glas, denn er hat schon oft Dinge getan, die er danach bedauerte. Er gibt zu noch nie Urlaub gemacht zu haben. Beth hakt nach, ob er nicht campen war, worauf hin er erklärt, dass dies nur seiner Ausbildung diente. Nun macht sie die Aussage noch nie als Gefangene eingesperrt worden zu sein. Daryl ist sichtlich wütend und will wissen, ob sie das von ihm denkt. Sie schwächt ab, dass er doch vielleicht schon mal in einer Ausnüchterungszelle saß oder Gefängniswärter war. Er ist wieder dran, unterbricht jedoch das Spiel, weil er pinkeln möchte. Unterwegs zerschlägt er sein Glas am Boden. Beth mahnt ihn dazu leise zu sein. Lauthals brüllt er, dass er sie nicht hören kann, weil er pinkeln muss. Danach gesteht er, dass er noch nie gefrohrenen Jogurt gegessen, nie ein Pony hatte, nie etwas vom Weihnachtsmann bekam, nie in der Öffentlichkeit gesungen oder sich die Arme aufgeschlitzt hat nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Zusammenfassend gesteht er, dass er sich nie auf Irgendjemanden verlassen hat. Der Zombie draußen wird unruhig und laut. Daryl ergreift Beth und schleift sie mit seiner Armbrust nach draußen. Dort pinnt er den Zombie mit einem Schuss gegen einen Baum. Dann spannt er seine Armbrust erneut und will ihr das Schießen beibringen. Ihr ist sichtlich unwohl bei der Sache. Sie beendet das Training, indem sie den Zombie erledigt. Er wirft ihr vor den Spaß verdorben zu haben. Sie tadelt ihn, dass es keinen Spaß machen darf die Wesen zu erledigen. Sie kommen auf die Freunde zu sprechen, die sie verloren haben. Er verdeutlicht ihr, dass sie diese wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen wird. Schließlich kommt er zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich selbst Vorwürfe macht zu wenig nach dem Governor gesucht zu haben. Beth nimmt ihn in den Arm, während er zu weinen beginnt. Am Abend auf der Veranda erklärt er sie zu einer fröhlichen Trinkerin, während sie ihn als Arschlochtrinker bezeichnet. Er erzählt ihr, wie er einmal mit seinem Bruder bei einem Dealer war, sie in Streit geraten sind und er fast sein Leben verlor wegen einer Kindersendung. Danach sagt er ihr, was er früher wirklich gemacht hat, nämlich nur im Schatten seines Bruders mitzulaufen und alles zu tun, von dem Merle der Meinung war es an dem Tag tun zu müssen. Er sah sich als niemand. Beth erklärt, dass er sich sehr verändert hat und nun anders geworden ist. Seine Vergangenheit muss er hinter sich lassen, da sie ihn sonst umbringt. Daryl möchte, dass sie ihn daran regelmäßig erinnert, doch sie widerspricht, dass er sich nicht auf sie verlassen darf. Dann wird sie melancholisch und erklärt, dass sie sterben und er sie bitter vermissen wird. Er schlägt vor ins Haus zu gehen. Beth macht einen Gegenvorschlag, dass sie das Gebäude abbrennen sollten. Daryl geht darauf ein. Sie vergießen den Alkohol im Haus und stellen sich davor bereit. Er reicht ihr ein Streichholz und lässt sie ein Bündel 100$ Noten anzünden, welches er dann ins Haus wirft. Nach kurzer Zeit steht das Haus in Flammen. Beth fordert ihn auf gemeinsam mit ihr dem Haus seine Abneigung zu zeigen. Sie ragen ihren Mittelfinger in die Höhe. Als Zombies auf das Haus aufmerksam werden, ziehen sie weiter. "Allein" Am Morgen weist Daryl sie in die Verwendung einer Armbrust und das Fährtenlesen ein. Sie schlägt sich recht gut und kann einen Zombie aufspüren. Als sie sich dem Untoten nähert, tritt sie jedoch in eine kleine Falle und knickt um. Daryl rettet sie aus der brenzligen Situation, denn sie verschießt ihren Pfeil ohne einen vernichtenden Schaden am Untoten anzurichten. Sie gelangen aus dem Wald und auf einen Friedhof. Daryl möchte schnellstmöglich in das Haus gelangen und bietet Beth einen Huckepack an. Sie merkt an, dass das Haus besetzt sein könnte, worauf hin Daryl erwidert, dass er sich darum kümmert. Sie meint, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht sind, worauf hin Daryl zu bedenken gibt, dass die guten bereits gestorben sind. Unterwegs kommen sie an einem Grabstein vorbei, auf dem von einem liebenden Vater aus dem 19. Jahrhundert erzählt wird. Beth steigt ab. Daryl pflückt ein paar Blumen und legt sie auf den Stein. Danach stellt er sich zu ihr. Sie ergreift seine Hand und schmiegt sich an ihn. Sie gehen weiter und erreichen das Haus. Daryl geht voran und durchsucht es. Sie stellen fest, dass es gesäubert ist und vielleicht Bewohner hat. In einem Sarg aufgebahrt liegt eine Leiche. Daryl schaut sie sich an und berührt sie. Dabei geht etwas von der Schminke ab, mit der ihre Verunstaltungen kaschiert wurden. Sie gelangen in den Keller. Hier findet er etwas Verbandsmull. Als er sieht, wie Beth die beiden Leichen bewunderungsvoll anschaut, erklärt er, dass hier wohl jemand keine Puppen mehr hatte um damit zu spielen. Sie jedoch findet, dass mit dieser Tat den Untoten ihre Würde zurück gegeben wurde, die sie hatten. Sie findet, dass so daran erinnert wird, wie alles sein müsste und dass auch Zombies eine Beerdigung verdienen. Daryl sagt darauf nichts und verbindet ihren Knöchel. Sie durchsuchen die Küche nach Lebensmitteln. In einem Schrank werden sie fündig. Daryl bemerkt, dass hier kein Staub auf den Vorräten liegt. Er beschließt, dass sie nicht alles nehmen, sondern etwas für denjenigen zurück lassen, der dies aufgehäuft hat. Beth ist erstaunt und erklärt bewundernd, dass es doch noch gute Menschen gibt. Daryl schraubt ein Glas auf und isst mit den Fingern direkt daraus. Sie findet dies widerlich, was ihn nicht stört. Er beansprucht zusätzlich die Schweinefinger, die er im Regal stehen gesehen hat. Daryl sichert das Haus mit Seil und Dosen. Am Abend lauscht er Beth, wie sie singend am Klavier spielt. Er räuspert sich und erklärt, dass der einzige Weg ins Haus durch die Haupttür führt. Dann legt er sich in den leeren Sarg. Der verwunderten Beth gesteht er, dass dies das komfortabelste Bett ist, dass er seit Jahren hatte. Er will ihr weiter zuhören. Sie meint verstanden zu haben, dass ihr Gesang ihn nervt. Es gibt für ihn jedoch keine Jukebox. Sie dreht sich mit einem Lächeln um spielt und singt weiter. Am nächsten Morgen hilft Daryl ihr in die Küche, indem er sie auf den Händen trägt. Hier hat er bereits alles für ein Frühstück vorbereitet. Gerade als sie anfangen wollen zu essen, hört er seine Alarmanlage am Eingang ausschlagen. Er nimmt seine Armbrust und weist Beth an zurück zu bleiben. An der Tür schaut er vorsichtig, wer davor ist. Dann öffnet er. Hier sieht er einen einäugigen Hund, was er Beth sogleich zu ruft. Er versucht das Tier anzulocken, doch es läuft davon. Als er die Tür schließt, kommt Beth um die Ecke. Sie will wissen, ob der Hund nicht reinkommen wollte. Daryl geht mit ihr zurück. Am Abend sitzen sie wieder in der Küche. Beth möchte einen Dankesbrief für den Hauseigentümer schreiben - auch wenn dieser vielleicht nicht überlebt hat. Daryl schlägt vor, dass sie bleiben und versuchen sich mit der fremden Gruppe zusammen zu schließen. Sie ist erstaunt, dass er tatsächlich denkt, dass es noch gute Menschen gibt und will wissen, woher der Sinneswandel kommt. Daryl möchte darüber nicht reden, doch sie bohrt nach. Er schaut sie schließlich mit durchdringendem Blick an, worauf hin sie nachdenklich seufzt. Sie hören einen Hund draußen bellen. Daryl nimmt etwas vom eingelegten Schweinefleisch um das Tier anzulocken. Er öffnet die Eingangstür und sieht zahlreiche Zombies vor sich stehen, die hinein wollen. Sofort schließt er die Tür und ruft nach Beth. Sie bringt ihm seine Armbrust. Er fordert sie auf davon zu rennen und öffnet die Tür. Er lockt die Zombies in den Keller, während er Beth Anweisung gibt ihre Sachen zu nehmen und ihn an der Straße wieder zu treffen. Unten im Keller versucht er sich mit den mobilen Liegen zu schützen. Er greift ein paar Nadeln und verbarrikadiert sich. Die Werkzeuge verwendet er um die Zombies zu erstechen. Er kriecht unter einer der Liegen hindurch und versperrt den Zombies mit einer zweiten Liege erneut den Weg zu ihm. Danach gelingt ihm die Flucht über die Treppe. Unterwegs nimmt er seine verschossenen Pfeile wieder auf. Draußen läuft er zu der Straße, an der sie sich treffen wollten. Plötzlich steht ein großer Zombie vor ihm. Daryl schwingt seine Armbrust und streckt ihn nieder. Dann läuft er weiter. Er findet den Rucksack aus dem Golfclub mit dem Geld und dem Schmuck. Als er aufblickt, sieht er nur noch, wie ein Auto davon fährt. Er ruft nach Beth und versucht hinter dem Wagen her zu laufen. Die ganze Nacht läuft er hindurch und ist am nächsten Morgen erschöpft. Er kommt an einen Bahnübergang an, an dem sich die Wege spalten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er bereits die Spur verloren. Er schaut in alle Richtungen und sackt dann am Boden zusammen. Etwas später wird er von Joe und seinen Leuten gefunden. Gerade als Joe nach seiner Armbrust greifen will, verpasst Daryl ihm einen rechten Haken, steht auf und zielt mit seiner Armbrust auf den Mann. Die umstehenden Gefolgsleute zielen mit ihren Waffen sofort auf Daryl. Joe hält sie jedoch zurück. Während er aufsteht, erklärt er, dass er Respekt vor Armbrustschützen hat, denn jeder kann mit einem Maschinengewehr umgehen, doch ein Armbrustschütze ist ein Armbrustschütze - auch vor der Apokalypse. Dann beschreibt er, dass wenn Daryl den Abzug zieht, er von mehreren Kugeln durchlöchert wird und es einem Selbstmord gleich kommt. Stattdessen schlägt Joe vor lieber andere zu verletzen. Daryl senkt die Waffe, worauf hin auch die anderen ihre Waffen senken. "Vereint" Die Gruppe von Joe campiert im Wald. Währenddessen ist Daryl auf Jagd und erlegt dabei einen Hasen. Len erledigt denselben Hasen zum selben Zeitpunkt und zwischen Len und Daryl kommt es zu einem Streit, der von Joe unterbrochen wird. Anschließend daran werden Daryl die Regeln der Gruppe erklärt. Daryls Gruppe übernachtet in einer verlassenen Autowerkstatt. Am nächsten Morgen wird Daryl von Len beschuldigt, Lens Teil der Beute gestohlen zu haben. Dies stellt sich allerdings als Lüge heraus und Len wird von seinen Gruppenmitgliedern verprügelt. Am nächsten Morgen beim verlassen der Autowerkstatt findet Daryl Lens blutige Leiche vor. Er nimmt ein Tuch, um Lens Leiche damit abzudecken, entscheidet sich dann aber anders und lässt die Leiche so liegen, wie er sie vorgefunden hat. Anschließend folgt er nach einem kurzen Zögern weiterhin Joes Gruppe nach Terminus. "Terminus" Daryl taucht auf nachdem Joe Rick, Michonne und Carl auf der Straße überrascht. Als Joe zählt und kurz davor ist Rick zu töten, taucht Daryl auf. Er versucht mit Joe zu verhandeln und sagt, dass Rick und seine Begleiter gute Menschen sind. Joe glaubt nicht daran und bezeichnet Daryl als einen Lügner, da Rick Lou getötet hat. Daraufhin beauftragt er Harley und Billy, dass sie ihn verprügeln sollen. Während Daryl verprügelt wird, wird Rick sauer und tötet Joe. Michonne tötet den Rest der Gruppe bis auf Dan. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Daryl wie er bei der Gruppe gelandet ist. Er erzählt, dass er eine zeitlang zusammen mit Beth unterwegs war, sie aber dann verloren hat. Danach traf er auf Joes Gruppe, die ihn auf der Straße aufgelesen haben. Des Weiteren spricht er über die einzige Regel, die Joes Gruppe hatte. Als sie durch den Wald laufen, treffen sie auf Terminus. Rick, Daryl, Carl und Michonne klettern von hinten hinein und schleichen herum. Sie kommen in der Kommandozentrale an. Sie werden von einem Mann namens Gareth begrüßt. Sie werden durchsucht und anschließend mit Alex nach draußen geschickt, damit ihnen Terminus gezeigt wird und sie was zu essen bekommen. Dabei bemerkt Rick einige bekannte Dinge, wie den Schutzanzug, Hershels Taschenuhr und Daryls Poncho. Rick bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und bedroht Alex, damit er herausfinden kann, woher sie diese Dinge haben. Kurz darauf werden Daryl, Michonne, Rick und Carl durch Terminus gejagt. Ihre Flucht endet bei Wagon A. Etwas später wird von ihnen verlangt, in diesen Wagon zu steigen. Sie laufen nach zurufen von Namen auf den Wagon zu. Darly bekommt den Namen Schütze. Sie steigen in den Wagon und treffen drinnen auf den restlichen Teil der Gruppe, der vermisst wurde. Unter den Überlebenden befinden sich Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Tara, Abraham, Rosita und Eugene. Nachdem wiedersehen schaut Rick in die Runde und Daryl hört den Satz, dass sich die Leute aus Terminus mit den falschen Leuten angelegt haben. Kategorie:Daryl Dixon